


The War That Belonged to Winter

by WeAreNotAlone



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreNotAlone/pseuds/WeAreNotAlone
Summary: A seemingly innocent gathering of all the royals in Europe to celebrate the captivating Princess Anna's birthday and win her hand in marriage becomes an omen of death. A chance meeting between Elsa and Anna ignites the birth of their undying love for one another, but war is on the horizon. Were they fated to meet, only to let tragedy pull them apart? Non-related Elsanna endgame.





	The War That Belonged to Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for this site! Any and all feedback is welcome but try not to be blatantly rude as I have feelings! This story appeared from a mess of ideas. I hope to write a chapter 2 very soon if my college chemistry course doesn't kill me first!

    The faint drizzle that fell from sky landed softly on the caravan of people leaving their adorned ship, which consisted of two armored guards and six servants clad in silver attire following two blonde royals, Kristoff and Elsa, as they made their way to the castle gates.  

    The two royal siblings shared a tall stature, white blonde hair, a regal posture, and not much else.  The elder sibling, Kristoff, was a broad, muscled man with a cheerful face and eyes the color of sweet chocolate.  Elsa on the other hand had a smaller frame, but was no less intimidating. She still had a strong and rugged look to her, and her sharp blue eyes missed nothing.  Both were the epitome of grandeur with their silver crested clothes and diamond encrusted swords at their hips.

Elsa raised her head to the overcast sky, enjoying the feeling of the soft rain that fell upon her face.   _ I really wish Kristoff had not convinced me to come along,  _ she thought,  _ but at least the weather is nice.  The perfect weather for a ball. _

“Hey Elsa, I know you did not want to accompany me on this endeavor,  but I wholeheartedly appreciate it,” Kristoff said, wrapping his brawny arm around her shoulders, “You know how anxious I get whenever I need to… curry favor with another royal.”

Elsa chuckled to herself, “You mean court a princess?  Yes, I know. Maybe this time you will make it stick so I will not have to keep accompanying you to these fancy balls to find a wife suitable for your kingdom.”

Kristoff shook his head, “ _ Our _ kingdom,” He corrected, “I know you detest the crown and all the burdens that come with it, but you are still a part of this family.  You cannot just run away from your responsibilities and off into the wilds,” he paused for a moment, “Oh, and just so we are clear, we’re not  _ only _ here so that I can woo the princess.  We also need to negotiate trade with the King and Queen.”

The siblings had had the talk about her leaving the kingdom countless times.  Ever since their beloved parents were murdered and she was regrettably cursed with the powers of ice and snow, Elsa wanted nothing to do with the throne.  It was hard enough spending all those years learning how to control her curse, let alone figuring out how to help run a country. She wished only to be alone where she was free to let go of the tight restraints she had put upon herself to keep her powers at bay, and perhaps even hunt down the vile savages that ruined any chance she had at a normal life.  However, as a member of a prestigious royal family, that dream was impractical and unattainable, so a close second was joining their royal army. The rigorous training and extreme discipline assisted in the self-mastery of her abilities, and allowed her to live among other people without inadvertently killing them.

Elsa shrugged off her brother’s arm in irritation, “I know, I know.  Why do you think I joined the army?” Elsa sighed and flexed her gloved hands, “If you don’t mind though, I would rather not be there for the negotiations.  We both know I am not much of a diplomat.”

“Oh alright, so I am tasked with courting and negotiating while you get to drink and galavant around?  How is that in any way fair?” Kristoff chuckled.

“Don’t you pin this on me, you’re the one who asked me to come, remember?  And there will be plenty of time for you to ‘galavant’ too, I am sure.”

Having said that, Elsa pulled ahead, making her way through the gates of Arendelle.

***

The large oak gates were stunning, and while the castle itself was not very large in comparison to their own fortress, the siblings could not deny the beauty it held.  The azure tiles of the roof were striking against the pale stone that made up the exterior of the castle. The inside of the palace was no different.

    As Kristoff and Elsa entered the throne room, they were met with the site of a couple dozen royals from all over Europe conversing with one another.  Most were men, as Elsa had predicted. This was after all, a celebration of the coming of age for the princess of Arendelle, which meant it was time for her to start meeting suitors. Princes from every nation came wearing extravagant clothes adorned with jewels and medals of valor.  

    Elsa detested it.   _ It was quite lucky that I was not born first _ , Elsa thought in disgust, _ I could have never put up with this. _

“Looks like we are late to the party, Elsa,” Kristoff whispered to his sister.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Elsa retorted, “It also looks like you have a considerable amount of competition.”

“You mean  _ they _ have a considerable amount of competition.  I am after all, quite a charmer.”

Elsa rolled her eyes, “Kristoff-”

“Prince Kristoff and Princess Elsa of Njarovik! Welcome to Arendelle!”  The King- Agnarr was his name-approached the pair and greeted them warmly.  He was a man of average height but he commanded colossal authority. His fine strawberry-blonde hair was slicked back and he harbored a thin mustache on his slender face.

Upon seeing him, both Kristoff and Elsa bowed swiftly, “Your Majesty,” Kristoff spoke, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.  Your kingdom has been a loyal trading companion of ours ever since that horrible accident with our parents years ago. We would have never become the thriving kingdom that we are now without your support.”

The King clasped a hand to Kristoff’s shoulder, “Think nothing of it.  You and Elsa have both proven yourselves loyal to my kingdom with the troops you provided us during that horrible rebellion, and have provided us with ever since.  Anything you need is yours, just ask.”

“That is wonderful news to hear.  In fact Elsa and I were hoping to-”

Elsa tuned them out.  _  Kristoff was full of it.  Nervous my ass, he always handles these situations like a true born king.  It’s in his blood.  _ As she scanned the place, a figure standing near the corner of the throne room caught her eye.  A young woman, perhaps no older than Elsa herself, was observing the blonde. Her eyes were bewitching; her caramel cream irises seemed to peer into Elsa’s soul, trying to unearth the wickedness that lay within.  Her hair was a lovely umber, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn, that framed her beautiful face perfectly.  _ Who is she? _ The brunette smiled at Elsa, as if hearing her thoughts, which given that Elsa did have control over ice and snow, was not a far-fetched idea.   

“Well, I shall let you and your sister settle in.  I am sure it was a long and tiring trip and I would hate for you to miss the celebration tonight due to overexhaustion.  Kai will show you to your rooms.”

Elsa finally tore her attention away from the strange woman in the corner.  She and Kristoff bowed once more to the King and then the pair took their leave.

Elsa stole one last glance in the direction of the beautiful brunette in the corner, only to find the woman still watching her with more than a hint of fascination, before exiting the throne room.  Elsa clenched her gloved hands. To be quite honest, Elsa was not sure if she should feel flattered or frightened by the painstakingly obvious interest the woman expressed in her.  _ I will have to find her during the ball tonight and question her.   _

The minutes passed by comfortably as the pair of siblings and their convoy followed Kai to their quarters through the long broad hallways that made up the castle.  With each new corridor they came to, Kai would explain the function of each room and recount the history of the castle, never missing a beat.

At last, when they came upon their rooms, Kai bowed deeply and went on his way, leaving the rest of them to settle in.  The servants carried in the luggage to their respective rooms and were dismissed. Shortly after, Elsa dismissed the guards, telling them to go enjoy themselves.  Once they were alone, Kristoff hurled himself onto his bed, stretching and popping his joints.

“This definitely beats sleeping on that rocking ship, does it not Elsa?”  Kristoff said with a sigh. He idly put his hands behind his head and relaxed into the plush mattress.  His sister though, was not listening, as per usual.

“I think I will head to the Arendelle gardens,” Elsa replied absentmindedly.  She really needed to get away and find a peaceful place to collect herself before tonight’s spectacle or the princess’s birthday would be celebrated in zero degree temperatures.

Kristoff shot off the bed, concerned, “Elsa, are you alright?”

“Fine, fine.  I just… need some time alone.”  

Kristoff nodded.  He understood. Tension and stress had been building up inside his sister during their voyage, he could see it.  He could feel it. Being trapped on a ship with so many people and no way off could do that to a man, especially if that man was a woman had the ability to kill everyone on that ship with the slightest flick of her wrist.  

    Thinking about it now, Kristoff now understood how selfish he had been asking his sister to come with him.  Ever since that dreadful night, his sister was like a wolf who had been caged its whole life, finally set loose on the world.  Powerful and deadly, but all alone, and not able to comprehend itself nor world around it. She was not the fun-loving free spirit anymore.  She was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. No one but him knew. No one but him could ever know.

Kristoff let her go without another word and returned to his bed.  Elsa shut the door to his bedroom behind her. 

_     Finally, some peace and quiet _ , Elsa thought.  It wasn’t that she hated her brother or his persistent enthusiasm, she just found it challenging to be around him all the time, or anyone else for that matter.  It drained her energy which loosened the restraints on her self-control. That of course was never a good thing and could have disastrous consequences if certain measures were not taken.  Measures such as leaving the mess of humans and spending some time alone. Besides, it was safer alone. No chance of her secret getting out.

After wandering about the castle for some time, Elsa finally found the Arendelle gardens.  As she entered, she noticed the sky had cleared up a bit, patches of blue escaping through the thick dark clouds.  The birds sang and chirped among the wet flowers and trailing vines. It was the peace and quiet Elsa was looking for.  Or so she thought.

“Erik, I am flattered, truly I am.  Perhaps we can speak tonight during the celebration tonight?  I promise to save you a dance.” A sweet voice cut through the garden.  Elsa, displeased to find she was not alone but curious to see who else was here with her, quietly made her way through the winding garden paths towards the voice.

“Very well, your highness.  I shall see you tonight for the dance.”

Elsa ducked behind a large tree after spotting the two royals.  She watched as the man, Erik, knelt to one knee and placed a fierce kiss upon the girl’s soft hand.  She watched him with bright teal eyes that had trouble hiding her disgust. Her strawberry red hair was done up in a neat bun, excluding her bangs.  Her dress clung tightly to her body, highlighting her curves. Elsa had to admit, she was quite stunning. He then stood and left, leaving the girl amongst the tall trees.  She let out a heavy sigh and made her way to a stone bench where she slumped down, the regality leaving her.

“He is far to persistent for my taste,” the girl muttered to herself, wringing her hands, “Always following me wherever I go, and it has only been a day!”

At this point Elsa knew she had to either introduce herself or quietly make her escape as she had been staring far too long at the scene for it to be normal.  She chose the latter. She would have plenty of time to converse with this girl later, if she so wished. She would just go back the way she came, avoiding both Erik and-

A branch snapped under her foot.

“Is… someone there?”  The young woman swiftly got to her feet and turned around, startled.

Elsa cringed and silently berated herself, slapping a gloved palm to her forehead.   _ I am such a moron _ , she thought.  She straightened her attire and ran a hand through her braided hair, making herself look more presentable and less like she was just stalking her behind a tree.  She then dared to step out from behind said tree.

“I apologize for startling you, my lady,” Elsa said, composure in hand.  The beautiful girl breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, think nothing of it I just thought you were… someone else.  Some of the princes here have no concept of personal space nor any understanding of the word ‘no’.  You would not believe-” She abruptly stopped her train of thought, realizing she had begun to ramble, “I apologize.  Have you been here long?”

“Here as in the garden? Or here as in Arendelle?” Elsa questioned.

“Here as in the garden.  Did you see, well, did you see-”

Elsa figured what she was getting at, “Yes I saw your encounter with, uh, Erik I believe his name was,” she then quickly added, “but I swear to you I was not purposely eavesdropping on you or him.”

“Oh, I would never assume that kind of behavior from someone such as yourself!  I had just hoped no one would see me make a fool of myself, especially on my birthday-”  Elsa’s head shot up. Birthday? Elsa made a mental note to slap herself later. She had assumed this girl was just another royal invited for the celebration, but it was none other that the princess herself.  Princess Anna.

Elsa knelt down with haste and bowed very low, “Forgive me your highness.  I had no idea who I was speaking with and I am afraid I made a fool of myself.  Allow me to apologize.”

“Please, there is no need for apologies, you have not offended me in any way,” Anna said.  She was rather taken with the sincerity in the blonde’s voice. She took this moment to really look at the noble kneeling before her.

Anna thought she was beautiful, to say the least. Upon first seeing her she thought this, but did not have time to truly admire her until now.  She was not wearing a dress, as was customary of a noble woman, but instead a perfectly tailored dark blue suit and an accompanying white vest.  _ Perhaps she is one of the suitors visiting to win my hand in marriage _ , Anna pondered.   _ I would definitely  _ not _ be opposed to her advances _ .  Anna blushed at that thought.

“Princess, it is getting rather late in the day.  Perhaps I could escort you back to the dining hall for dinner?  It would be my great pleasure.” Elsa said, standing up and offering her arm.

“So very chivalrous of you.  Are you not one of the many suitors here to claim my hand?” Anna asked, taking the blonde’s arm gently.  Elsa felt her cheeks burn, and she hoped the princess would not notice.

“No I am afraid not, your highness, but my brother is.  I believe you will find him very sweet.” 

_ Not nearly as sweet as you _ , was all Anna could think.  And then she realized something.

“And who might this sweet man be?  Who might you be? Forgive me, I never thought to ask of your name until now.”  Anna realized, rather embarrassed. There had been more apologizing in the last few minutes between the two of them then there had been actual conversation.  Anna was determined to change that.

“No harm done.  My brother is King Kristoff Njarovik.  I am his sister, Elsa.”

 


End file.
